Killing Aeris
by Kat Aclysm
Summary: Just another fic where Aeris gets killed at the Forgotten City. Although, this one is kinda twisted ^-^


# Killing Aeris

a 'kill Aeris' fic by Kat_Aclysm ^-^  
  


* * *

  
The Forgotten Capital. Once the proud dwelling of the Cetra, now a place of ruins and forgotten secrets. This is where one Cetra girl is, praying for the safety of the planet, her little white bauble glowing a strange green colour.  
  
Meanwhile, high above her, a cold pair of turquoise eyes watches her.  
  
"MMwwwaaaahaaarrr..... ahem. Sorry, Did I do that evil enough?"  
"Yeah you did." Aeris nodded, looking skyward. "Can I continue on with my praying for Holy?"  
"No."  
"Do you even know who this is up here?"  
"Is it Sephiroth?" Aeris sighed, deeply annoyed.  
"Why Ye.... NO! Why the hell would Sephiroth be up here!?"  
"Because you've been trying to kill me for years." Aeris yawned. "Just shut up Sephy, leave me alone."  
"Don't ever call me that!!!"  
"Haa haa, Sephiroth." Aeris smirked. "Now I KNOW it's you up there."  
"Awwww.....!!"  
  
Aeris bowed her head once more and closed her eyes. She held the small white Materia in her hand, praying for Holy to come to the Planet's aid.  
"Listen planet,  
hear my plea.  
awaken Holy,  
come to me.  
Sparkly and shiny,  
a real prodigy.  
Holy's so pretty,  
as can be.  
So am I,  
so why don't you,  
Wreck Sephy's Meteor,  
Before you die too?"  
  
"That sucked!" Sephiroth yelled out. "Come on, you're using an Ultimate Magic Materia there! At least think of some way to make it look more impressive than summoning the magic in the rest of the Materias!!"  
  
Just then, Cloud ran down the path leading to the glass shrine, leaping quickly from pillar to pillar till he was with her.  
"Aeris?"   
Aeris looked up briefly.  
"Oh not you too." she sighed. "Shut up Cloud, I'm praying for Holy."  
"Are you doing that with your White Materia?" Cloud asked.  
"Materia??" Aeris said, giving Cloud a funny look. "There's no such word as Materia, silly! Now shut up and leave me to keep praying...."  
  
"Oh. It's you, Strife."  
"Who said that??" Cloud wondered, looking around.  
"Puppet!!" Sephiroth jeered.  
"Huh.......?"  
  
Just then, Cloud's entire world glowed blood red for a moment. As a removed expression crossed his face, he shook his head slowly and reached for his sword.  
"What the hell is he doing??" Cid wondered, watching the scene from the ground.  
"Oh no..." Tifa said, yawning. "Cloud's been possessed again...."  
"Well don't just stand there, you b*tch!!" Cid roared. "F*ckin' do something!!"  
  
Up on the shrine, Cloud just shook his head again and slowly made his way over to Aeris.   
The Cetra girl just continued to pray.  
Cloud drew his sword.  
The Cetra girl continued to pray.  
Cloud faced her. Lifting his sword above his head, he began to swing it down, his inner self fighting for all he was worth to get control back.  
  
"Cloud!" Cid yelled.  
"Stop!" Tifa pleaded.  
  
"Bink." Sephiroth smirked, and released his control on the blonde man below him.  
Cloud shook his head vigorously and took three steps backward.  
"Ugh... what are you making me do?!"   
Sephiroth just rested his arms behind his back, looked skyward and whistled guiltily.  
"Wasn't me."  
"What are you trying to do, Sephiroth??" Aeris said, looking up at him with a confused expression written on her face. Sephiroth just let out a long breath and smirked evilly before speaking.  
  
"The Forgotten Capital. The Cetra used to live here, well they did before my mother killed them all. Now, because I carry her cells and because I am her son, I must do her bidding and kill Cetras as well. Seeing as though you're the only one apart from me..... heh heh heh."  
"What are you going to do to me??"  
"Well... do you to want me to give you the long version...?"  
"The Long version."  
"You're finished."  
"What was the short version?!"  
"Bye."  
  
"You don't have to kill me, you know." Aeris smiled. "Come on Sephiroth. Come down from there and join our merry group."  
"Why would I want to do that??"  
"You can get revenge on Shinra." Aeris smiled. "I know you hate them - they're the ones that created you, right??"  
"You know...." Sephiroth nodded. That's not such a bad idea... and.... whoa!!"  
"What's wrong, Sephy!?" Aeris called out desperately.  
"WAAUGH! My foot slipped!"  
  
Falling from the bright white light from above comes Sephiroth, a shocked expression on his face. He falls faster and faster, and draws his sword in an attempt to jam it into something on the way down so he doesn't go splat at the bottom.  
  
**_*SQUELCH!!!*_**  
  
His sword pierced straight through Aeris's body.  
"Oh shit."  
  
"SEPHIROTH!!" Cloud hollered. "Oh my god! You killed Aeris!!"  
"You bastard!!" Cid roared.  
  
Sephiroth gave them a look like a deer in a set of headlights.  
_"They're expecting something from me.... oh hell. Oh screw this, I've just killed Aeris. Now I guess I'll just have to be evil for the rest of the game. Suits me fine.... I like killing people anyway."_  
  
Sephiroth just stared at Cloud, then at his sword through Aeris's body.   
"Whoops."  
Cloud caught Aeris's lifeless body as Sephiroth removed his sword from her body.  
"...Aeris." he said, gently shaking her body.   
  
No response.  
  
"This can't be real!" Cloud yelled.  
"Do not worry." Sephiroth chuckled. "Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy."  
"You bastard....." Cloud said, burning with anger.  
"All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields.... and hopefully that computer I won on e-bay."   
"What....?"  
"There at the Northern Cave, I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. In the meantime, I can play Solitaire on my new computer until this day arrives....."  
"...Shut up." Cloud said, sniffling loudly. "The cycle of nature and your stupid plans don't mean a thing!!!"   
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "You don't like Solitaire....?"  
  
"Aeris is gone!" Cloud cried. "Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry...... or get angry. What about us...... what are WE supposed to do?"   
Sephiroth shrugged. "I dunno."  
"What about my pain?" Cloud cried. "My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!"   
"What are you saying?" Sephiroth wondered. "Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?"   
Cloud stood up angrily and faced Sephiroth. "Of course! Who do you think I am!?"   
"Ha, ha, ha...... Stop acting as if you were sad." Sephiroth laughed. "There's no need to act as though you're angry either." He rose into the air, looking down at Cloud. "Because, Cloud. You are..."  
"Huh?"  
"Because you are a puppet.... puppet.... puppet.... puppet.... puppet...."  
  
"A puppet??"  
  
As Cloud's entire world glowed blood red again, a fake smile spread across his face.  
"Ehhh hehh hehhh.... Helloo kiddies!!!" he yelled psychotically.  
Cid and Tifa exchanged a bewildered glance.  
"Sephiroth....." Tifa sighed. "Stop doing that. It's not funny."  
"Alright...." Sephiroth grumbled. As he released his possession on Cloud, he shot off into the sky like a rocket.  
"See you at the Northern end of the planet!" he said with sudden happiness. "I'll be waiting for you! Make sure you don't die while you're on the way to give me the Black Materia!!"  
  
Cloud fell to his knees and shook his head vigorously.  
"Cloud, are you alright?!" Tifa yelled, jumping up to him.  
"Yeah, but my head feels like it went for one heck of a wild ride...."  
"Aeris....." Cid said sadly, then turned and left without another word.  
Tifa took one look at the dead girl before squeezing her eyes shut and running off.   
  
Cloud just gently picked her up, carried her to a quiet spot by a pool of water and buried her.  
  
"Goodbye..... Aeris."  
  


* * *

Sometime later....  
  
"So what do we do with ourselves now??" Cid asked, leaning on the edge of an old Cetra bed, trying to light up a cigarette.  
"We're going after Sephiroth, of course!!"  
"Why??" Tifa asked.  
"Because Final Fantasy VII would only have one disc if we didn't!!" Cloud yelped. "And that would suck!!"  
"You're right." Cid nodded. "On with the adventure!!"  
"FFVII is the most popular Final Fantasy in the entire series." Tifa smiled. "Let's keep it that way."  
"While we're going after Sephiroth, I wanna write some poetry." Cloud told them.  
"Ontop of a small shrine  
All covered in glass-tard  
I lost my poor Aeris  
to that black caped bastard."  
  
Cid shook his head in disapproval. "That really sucked, Cloud...."  
  


* * *

**The End** (And unfortunately, for the FFVII group, it is also the beginning...)

* * *


End file.
